


Rengiku’s Plan

by cheshirejin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is a gentle push from a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rengiku’s Plan

crossposted from lj's Hentai contest "2011 Winter Break" + Nice List/ Candle light + Rengiku’s plan/cheshirejin

Title: Rengiku’s Plan  
Author: cheshirejin  
Pairing: Hanatarou/Ganju  
Fandom: Bleach  
Genre: Romance/fluff/slice of life  
Word Count: 604

Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a gentle push from a friend

  


 “So, who is it?” Rengiku Matsumoto asked, her attention now thoroughly on the boy, who was bandaging a minor wound she had received earlier that day fighting a particularly nasty hollow.

‘Why does even she want to know this?’ Hanatarou asked himself of course the answer to that question would remain a mystery but he decided to chalk it up to her being so very female. “I d -don’t think I want to share that just now,” He stuttered quietly. His natural honesty was going to lead to his death from supreme embarrassment.

“Oooh! A secret crush, how exciting.” She practically cooed.

Hanatarou looked around but, as loud as it seemed like she was being, it was not attracting the attention of the others in the fourth squad urgent care area.

“You know I will just keep asking and louder each time until you tell me,” She added slyly.

Hanatarou sighed; absolutely sure he was going to regret it and leaned close, whispering into her ear.

Her brow furrowed, and she looked at him as if to ask if she had heard correctly, to which he silently nodded.

“So you understand I …” he trailed off. The whole thing was hopeless from the start and he could only shrug and start packing up his kit to move on to the next patient.

Not too surprisingly, about a week later…

The candle sputtered and flickered as the flame burned down the wick into the pool of melting wax. The wavering light did little to hide the blush that spread across Hanatarou’s cheeks. He was not sure what to do. Matsumoto san was too much, setting up a romantic candle lit dinner and tricking Ganju into joining him, lord only knew how. The two were sitting in the darkest quietest corner of the place but somehow he felt like all eyes were on them.

“Uhm, Ganju-san, we can go eat somewhere else if you want,” Hanatarou tried to let him off the hook.

“Nah, it’s ok. The food is good here, though it’s a bit fancier than I would have picked. Besides, your friend Matsumoto said she had the reservation and didn’t want it to go to waste because she had to work tonight.”

So that was what she had told him. Hanatarou was both relieved and disappointed that she hadn’t told him about his feelings. As embarrassing as that would be, Ganju being here after hearing of it would mean there was a chance. On the other hand, since he had no idea things could stay the same as always, and that was very much preferable to being rejected outright.

“So you have eaten here before?”

“Yeah, Sis brought me in for my birthday once.”

“That was nice of her.”

“Yeah, I think she was craving their roast duck or something.”

“Ah.”

“So how have you been? They treating you any better over in the 4th?”

“About the same really, I can’t complain though.”

The small talk ended when they both reached for the same piece of bread in the basket, their fingers brushing, neither moving, they sat with their hands lightly touching, until a waiter came to give them their drinks. They simultaneously jerked away from the basket as if it would bite them and sat in uncomfortable silence until the waiter left.

Hanatarou could feel his heart hammering in his chest, he was so nervous, then he felt Ganju’s large hand engulf his smaller one under the table. He smiled up at Ganju, who returned his smile and gave his hand a surprisingly gentle squeeze before continuing to make small talk with him.

  



End file.
